Environmental Health Sciences Center Grant at the University of Cincinnati provides core support for interdisciplinary, in-depth research on environmental health problems of public health significance. The objective is to enhance understanding of environmental hazards affecting human health and components of man's ecosystem so that detrimental affects may be prevented and controlled. The scope of the research effort for which Center resources are used covers a wide range of interests: from molecular aspects of biological effects. To the study of populations at risk, as well as identification and quantitation of hazard factors in the environment. The problem areas for which multilevel approaches are used include: 1) The role of essential trace metals in health and disease as influenced by environmental factors. 2) Health problems of non-essential toxic metals. 3) The behavioral parameters of environmental hazards. 4) The health aspects of energy sources, particularly fossil fuels. 5) The toxicology of plastics and their combustion products. 6) The carcinogenic, mutagenic, and teratogenic aspects of environmental hazards. 7) The toxicologic and health aspects of drinking water contaminants and wastewater factors. 8) Pulmonary metabolism and toxicology of environmental agents. 9) The clinical and epidemiologic study of occupational and community hazards. 10) The identification, measurement and control of environmental contaminants in air, water, wastes, industry, agriculture, consumer products, etc.